Calling all the monsters
by hollie the hedgehog
Summary: sonic and friends are offered a chance to win a house, only if they stay the night, but what lurks in the dark corners and under the dusty floor boards.
1. Chapter 1

So there they stood.

Outside what would be a beautiful house, but it looked centuries old, it looked dead, in fact it looked like it was going to fall down any minuet.

Sonic coughed, "umm how about shadow goes first." Shoving his hand behind the said black hedgehog, pushing him in front of the group.

"what no, this was your idea faker, how in the name did we get into this situation?" shadow growled.

"the same reason we get into a lot of things, sonic saw a guy dressed as a chilli dog handing out flyers, saying spend the night in a haunted house and win the house." Rouge deadpanned.

"its not really haunted is it Miss Amy?" cream asked politely.

Amy shook her head, "no cream, c'mon guys i guess we should go in and get it over with."

Knuckles nodded his head, he motioned the group to follow him, they all stood in a big group heading for the dusty, creaky, burnt porch.

This place had seen its day, and that place had to be over one hundred years ago.

As knuckles put his shoe firmly on the weak wood, there was a sharp gust of wind, the type of wind that will send shivers down your spine.

He took a deep breath and walked to the door, and turned on the cold golden door knob.

He twisted the knob, scrunching his eyes as he did, as he nudged open the door with his foot, it made a loud creak, and that's when the group took a look at their home for the night.

It was dusty with a few burns and a few holes but liveable, it seemed nicer inside, it had a warm feeling to it, which seemed impossible since it was possibly in the minus on the temperature gage.

"well it's..ugh liveable." Silver sighed as he looked around the dark halls.

"yeah, it's not that bad." Manic laughed jumping on the wispy couch.

"yeah, i mean we could easily fix it up when we win it." Sonic smiled.

"thats if we win it Faker." Shadow grumbled.

"oh we'll win, no one else got a flyer, the pink guinea pig said I was the only one that picked one up." Sonic sighed as he lay down with his brother.

"pink guinea pig..." rouge whispered.

"huh? Did you say something rouge?" knuckles asked.

"yeah, i was just thinking, last weekend a pink guinea pig died, he made top news because of it, he was thrown off a building, into the lions pen in the zoo, then he fell into the crocodiles pen, then finally the shark tank, and he survived all of that but he committed suicide because of the pain." Rouge shuddered feeling a finger run up her spine.

"come to think of it the guy was pretty scary." Sonic sighed as he put his hands behind his head.

Everyone stared at him, he was so, ugh well ...sonic.

Suddenly a whisper surrounding them, bringing a darkness, shutting out all the natural light, making it supernaturally cold.

A cruel giggle filled the cold atmosphere.

"hush little mobians don't you squirm, staying the night with us you will have to learn, we don't like to tell a lie, but if you run.. you will surly die."

Silvers eyes shot open, "ugh guys that doesn't sound good, and I'm sensing dark energy in the room, one i sensed when i saw mephilies."

"i sense it too and i don't even have powers like yours." Sonia squirmed.

They all began to back up into their group again, "we shouldn't run, it said we will die." Amy whispered.

CLANK!

"shit, i knew i shouldn't have ran that fast." A weak voice was heard as a crash happened.

The group listened as weak footsteps prodded through the creaking floorboards, "hmm where did she put it?" the voice asked.

All the gang nearly screamed, or nearly died when they saw a pale black cat walking past the door, her aura around her looked, ghostly.

Her arms were fumbling around, her dress was torn, and the worst part about it,... she didn't have a head.

The group wanted to scream they really did, but they were in pure shock, the way the cat walked around like a headless chicken, or in this case a headless cat.

"over here ya moron." The voice laughed, the group looked towards the voice, there on the shelf was a cats head, smirking, talking and living.

The body weakly found the head on a shelf and placed it on the head making a clicking sound.

"brrr, OK HOLLIE I FOUND IT!" she shouted, then her eyes turned to the group, "oh Hi I'm Angel." She smiled.

Out of the blue a black flash appeared through the room, "ok ok you found it ." a pale blue hedgehog laughed, this hedgehogs aura looked white as in dead, her arms and legs were scared , her dress was torn showing her legs and rib cage, and by rib cage means rib cage, this girls ribs were showing through torn skin.

"ohh we have guests." She smirked.

The team swore they heard glass shattering in the house, as they came to terms with the sight in front of them, all at once they let out a horrifying shriek and headed for the door.

"was it something i said?" the cat known as Angel asked her best friend nonchalantly. The hedgehog just shrugged her shoulders making an innocent "uh om" sound.

"has fang locked the doors?" another voice cackled. As if like mist an orange echidna appeared next to the hedgehog, her fur was wet and her skin pale, clearly died of drowning.

"ya huh, we are going to have fun tonight." The blue hedgehog laughed.

"thats what she said." The cat smirked.

"you just implied that you were a lesbian." The Echidna rolled her eyes.

The black cat thought for a moment, "oh yeah."

"hey Guys, is it true, we have more?" a pale yellow hedgehog asked with a bloody hoof mark implanted on the side of her face.

"oh yeah." Hollie smirked, "lets get em'" she growled and ran off into the labyrinth of a haunted house.


	2. Meeting your Match

**ha hoped u enjoyed the last chapter, now this is my first attempt at a song fic, Calling all the monsters ha i loves that song.**

**Hollie:finally a faan fiction that i'm in.**

**_hush up or you go back to your closet._**

****Hollie: ha like i never heard that one before.****

**_Shut up demon ha ha ha ... anyway on with the Story._**

**_( btw, a 13 yr old totally owns sonic as well as everyone else... seriously, i dont sonic is owned by... um some japanese guy)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calling all the monsters,<br>Calling all the monsters,  
>Calling all the,<br>Calling all the,  
>Calling all the monsters.<br>Oh yeah aye  
><strong>_

The sonic crew ran widely through the dusty mansion, where only a few minutes ago they saw the undead, while they were running questions did to, like how they ended up in this house?

Why they were in this house?

Heart thumps and you jump,  
>Coming down with goose bumps,<br>You dare to go there?  
>Imma Imma get you so scared.<p>

A pink flash appeared in front of them leaving behind a materializing body of a bloody pink guinea pig, he was looking down, not looking at them, his head jolted upward to the group showing a mutilated face, consisting of bite marks and scratches.

"Chilli dog guy?" sonic asked.

"It would appear so..." the voice strained to say. "You see me and my friends need you... you won't ever leave, you are going to love it here." 

Were wanting you,  
>Were haunting you,<br>Were wanting you,  
>Eh eh.<p>

The guinea pig stretched out his mangled hand to grasp Sonia's hair band, she tried to squeal and run, but something was keeping her from moving.

Cold hands wrapped around her waist, she turned to see a black fox, his eyes looked old and full of wisdom, and around his neck was a ...Bloody...noose.

That made her scream.

"RUN!" Sonia screamed as she got free from the deadly grasp.

This caused everyone to split up, bad idea, splitting up in a house full of unhappy souls, you might find yourself joining them.

_**If you stayed up too late,  
>To be getting afraid,<br>This scene extreme,  
>I-I-I-Imma get you so scared,<strong>_

"you shouldn't run, all we want is revenge." A voice whispered into knuckles ear, as he ran down the seemingly endless halls.

"Revenge?" knuckles thought.

"It's hurts knuckles; you don't even remember me, huh?"

Knuckles knew the voice, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

We're wanting you,  
>We're wanting you,<br>We're wanting you,  
>Eh eh.<p>

"Why are you running silver? I warned you and your friends to stay put or you will find yourselves joining us." Hollies voice echoed down the hall.

"Why should i listen to you? How do you know my name?" silver asked as he heavily panted.

"I'm hurt silver, how could you not remember lil' old me, after all, you killed me..." she breathed , and when she did, silver felt his quills spike up on end, it felt like the voice, or the ghost he saw earlier was standing right behind him._**  
><strong>_Silver halted.

He turned to see no one there.

He breathed a sigh of relief; he turned back to the front, to stare into lifeless grey eyes.

"You know, it's sad you don't remember, after all, i would of remember you leaving me to –"she whispered.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" silver shouted.

Hollie stared at silver.

"And you know I wouldn't, I look at your face and see it scared, bloody and lifeless, but I still see the mobian inside that I know, that has a pure soul, when I left you I was scarred, knowing what you really were, I planned to grow up with you, have kids with you as well as die with you, but when I found out... I lost it." Silver whispered, shedding a tear.

"But it turned out I could die silver, despite my type." Silver swore he saw a tear on the ghosts face.

"Your still beautiful, no matter what they did to you." Silver smiled, running his hand over her cheek lightly, the whole hocus pocus, see through and untouchable skin is just an old tale.

Hollie smiled, "you were always so kind silver, I'm going to miss you."

"Wh-what?"

_**Gonna get your body shakin,  
>Wishin you could just awaken,<br>**_

Sonic watched as silver ran his hand over the ghosts skin ,something about that ghost felt strangely familiar to him, from her smile to her figure, if only he could put a finger on it.

_**Here we go!**_

That's it!

Sonics eyes widened, he remembered her, when Robotnik first attacked, she was there, her cute little eyes swarmed in fear, he remembered her huddling with him, wanting to be safe, but un able too, it was so sudden, the swat bots took her, he remembered her squealing his name.

"_Sonic!" the little hedgehog squirmed in the robots cold hands._

"_Hollie!" he shouted back, running towards the hedgehog girl, but was stopped._

"_No sonic, you can't go after her, she's dangerous." His mother sternly said._

'It's horrible to think that little girl I knew, is now dead.' Sonic thought.

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<p>

Shadow was gliding down the creaky floors away from the hideous ghosts.

"Where you going hot stuff?" A voice laughed as he kept on skating.

"Ya know it's rude to run away from someone that is talking to you." The voice laughed once again.

Suddenly, shadow stopped, not because he wanted too, he felt a cold shivering hand grasp his neck, "it's really rude to not reply either."

The invisible hand that was grasping his neck began to appear, revealing a black arm leading up to a bloody neck, then to a severed head, the seemingly fresh layer of blood keeping it on the neck.

But not everything seemed bloody or dead.

When shadow looked into those dazzling purple eyes, it felt like he was looking into a normal and well... alive mobian.

"If you don't reply I will have to..." the ghost was cut short by shadow smiling a little.

"..." shadow couldn't say anything, because a loud scream erupted into the darkness.

"What now..?"The black cat whispered as she disappeared releasing shadows neck.

If your only dreamin,  
>Why I hear you screamin?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<p>

The scream however came from the innocent cream the rabbit, she was running and stopped when she saw a pretty tea pot, but when she turned to look into the mirror, and she nearly passed out from the fright.

Because now looking at her was a blue rabbit.

Now you may think why the little girl was screaming, she was screaming because of what the rabbit looked like.

His ears were bleeding; his eyes were surrounded with a black hue, and a deadly black aura surrounded him.

He reached out his bloody hand to the withering rabbit in front of him, trying to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud shrill.

_**Calling all the monsters,  
>Calling all the monsters,<br>Calling all the,  
>Calling all the,<br>Calling all the monsters,**_

Amy ran down the halls calling 'help!' or 'Sonic!' every now and then.

You hide or you tryed,  
>Kiss tomorrow goodbye,<br>We thrill to your chill,  
>B-B-B-Buckin for a freak out!<p>

"HELP!" she cried, she turned around, and the ghost wasn't chasing her now.

She ran around the corner and slid up against an old creaking door._**  
><strong>_

_**We're wanting you,  
>We're haunting you,<br>We're wanting you,  
>Eh eh.<strong>_

Thinking she was safe she sighed, but the tranquillity didn't last long.

We might just bite,  
>Underneath the moonlight,<br>More fun if you run,  
>I-I-I-Imma Imma already chasin,<p>

A cold hand wrapped its self around her mouth, making her whimper in terror, as tears came to her jade glassy eyes, she reached up to slap it away._**  
><strong>_

We're wanting you,  
>We're haunting you,<br>We're wanting you,  
>Eh eh.<p>

"Ouch! That really hurt." She heard someone cry.

She looked down to see a cowering brown hedgehog on the floor clutching his hand, his muzzle was discoloured, Amy risked a glance at a purple mark on his neck, where she saw two ,deep, bloody pin holes.

_**Gonna get your body shakin,  
>Wishin you could just awaken,<strong>_

"You always were a pussy turdy." She heard cackling as a yellow hedgehog walked through a dusty wall.

Not to mention the hoof mark imprinted on her dirty, muddy face.

_**Tonight all the monster gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<br>**_

Amy didn't have to look at them twice, to make her start running.

_**If your only dreamin,  
>Why I hear you screamin?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<br>(We're comin to getcha)  
><strong>_

Manic wondered the mansion, not really afraid of the ghosts, he's seen scarier things.

Suddenly Manic's ears perked up at the sound of quiet sobbing, thinking it was Amy or cream he went to investigate.

_**Calling all the monsters,  
>Calling all the monsters,<br>Calling all the,  
>Calling all the,<br>Calling all the monsters**_

Turning a sharp corner, he noticed a pile of pink fluff, shivering and shaking.

He walked over to it, not even thinking if it was Amy or something worse.

He nudged their shoulder, to be scared as the face of the fluff, shot up, to see a tear stained face, with slight bruises and scratches.

Manic stared at the little mobian, a pink rabbit, with a washed out face and fur.

But he looked past that and a smile was pasted on his face.

"Crystal..." he whispered.

_**Blood painted red,  
>Get inside your head, head, head<br>Like a demon choir,  
>Playing with fire, fire, fire<br>**_

The little pink rabbit started to wipe her face.

"You never came..." she whispered in a little voice.

"What?" he asked.

"I needed your help and you never came, I was left there to ... to...Die" another sob left her blue lips.

Gonna get your body shaking.  
>Wishing you could just awaken.<p>

Now he remembered what happened, he left a party early to leave crystal to walk home by herself.

The next day, they found her body in an ally way, her face tainted with bruises and cuts, and were extremely bloody.

The very words nearly brought tears to his eyes. Crystal was raped.

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<p>

"Crystal..." he repeated, reaching out to the still shaking spirit.

She winced away. "Get away from me!" she shouted. "If it wasn't for you _I_ wouldn't be here."

Manic pulled his hands back.

"LEAVE!" she shouted still shuddering.

He did as she said, he ran as fast as he could, hearing footsteps and screams as he did, he ran back to the main hall where the front door was, hoping for it to be open.

_**If your only dreamin,  
>Why I hear you screamin?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,  
>(We're comin to getcha)<strong>_

Everyone ran away from the ghosts, trying to run for the door, darting round every corner so they weren't caught.

Ehh eh eh,  
>Ehh eh eh,<br>Ehh eh eh,

As they all ran into the hall, meeting up with worried and shocked glares, as well as a few happy smiles here and there.

Out of the blue a head aching light was casted across them, revealing a hedgehog, that didn't look dead or alive, his smile was unmistakable, and well he didn't have a mouth.

"Mephilies?" they all gasped.

He only chuckled. "I hope my ghosts did not hurt you in anyway, this has been the only visit in a century."

A long sloshing sound was heard as all the ghosts entered the room, including a grey wolf that ran right to Mephilies arm, and on the other the Blue hedgehog named Hollie grasped the other.

"Are you sure these are the people responsible?" she whispered.

Mephilies nodded, Hollie spread a spine chilling smile across her muzzle, she stared at all the other Ghosts as they followed suit, then they whispered four words that will forever rain in the house:

**"Coming to get you."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>wow that was a long chapter... ^^'<em>**

**Hollie: ha ha ha my brother...  
><strong>

**_any way R&R HE HE HE_  
><strong>


	3. Dinner is served

"How rude of me... you must be starving." Mephlies laughed showing fake concern.

"Well yes..." Sonic muttered before receiving a deadly glare from everyone.

"We just got chased by them, and now you want to eat with them?" Rouge scolded.

"I'm hungry!" Sonic shouted.

"Dinner is served." Angel laughed as the ghosts followed her into the dining room where a long dark red wooden table lay down with china plates.

The sonic crew glanced at the big slanted door, and then to the dining room again, suppose they were hungry because they all went into the dining hall.

"Wow these plates are dusty..." Amy muttered.

"I would agree; we haven't used them since... " Hollie pondered.

"We haven't used them." Angel smiled, "please be seated."

Everyone sat down staring at the empty table.

"Hey where's dinner?" A black fox grumbled.

"Careful Fang wouldn't want to upset our guests." Luna smirked.

"We are already upset." Knuckles muttered.

Sonic sat down fidgeting with his gloves, "You seem nervous is there something on your mind?" Hollie asked with a playful yet concerned smile.

"Well, yeah there is..." Sonic muttered.

"Sonic, don't." Shadow pressed, all he wanted to do was eat and make a run for the door, he sensed he couldn't flash out like any other situation, he felt as if chaos energy was worthless here.

Sonic growled at shadow. "I was wondering, how is it you got here, and well...you know dead and all."

All the talking halted.

Everything went quiet, as they looked to the top of the table where Hollie sat.

"We all come from different corners of time, I for example, was over seven hundred years old before I was killed, and I was killed two hundred years ago." Hollie explained.

"I know that, wait, how are you seven hundred years old, when I met you when I was twelve?" Sonic asked.

"It is possible, I've met a lot of people, I would have met you when I was in my young stages, or taking a form of a juvenile to hide my aspects of a demon." Hollie wondered as she got out of her seat, and began walking around the table.

"Explain the two hundred years ago bit then."

"You see I time travelled with two others, back to a time with no technology, the people I travelled with were the Akuma's." She smiled.

"Who are the Akuma's?" shadow asked.

"You should know, Shadow, you sitting next to one, and the other is opposite you." Hollie smiled.

Shadow looked to see the ghost known as Angel and then in front of him to see Silver.

"Wait that would mean..." shadow was cut off by silver.

"That we are brother and sister."

"precisely, anyway, so we travelled and got pretty snug in the small villages, I was glad, because no one knew my secret, and was living a normal life, but then everything went downhill, Angel moved away, leaving me and silver alone, one night he saw my mark, the mark of the demons, he ran outside, screaming out Demon so everyone could hear, I tried to get away... but the mob, they knew my weak points, like my soul symbol, which is now scraped off, my necklace which is now buried in the earth, and my heart, which was broken before they could get to it." Hollie wiped away a tear.

"Not to mention, them putting caramel into your mouth dear sister." Mephilies frowned.

Hollie nodded as she leaned up against the wooden fire place, "after that I was sent here, because I have unfinished business with the living."

"Okay, what about you?" Rouge asked pointing to a black fox in the corner of the room, helping Hollie get the tears out of her eyes.

"Well, I was a pirate, killed a little, burnt a lot, what do you expect? I was brought here because well, I needed to find someone, before I died and I didn't do it."

"Who did you have to find?" Knuckles asked.

"Me." A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the black headless cat known as Angel.

"He was trying to find me because we were partners in crime, after I moved away, I became a pirate, and I got blamed for his crimes and I was beheaded." The black cat sighed, she still remember the steel blade crushing her air supply, as well as her back bone.

'Hmm... a pirate...kinky...' Shadow smiled at the cat whose head was rolling around on the table.

"What about you?" Tails asked pointing to a whitish fox sitting beside him.

"Well...I died in a lab experiment that you conducted Professor Prower..." she frowned as Tails's face tensed in shock.

"What? How?" He asked, frowning in concern.

"Like I said... we are all from different corners in time." Hollie spoke again.

"Does that mean she is alive now?" Tails asked.

"I'm afraid not, if one version of us dies...past ...present...or future the rest seize to exist." Hollie explained.

"Wow you sure know a lot about this stuff..." Manic laughed.

"I've had over two hundred years to ponder it..." She hissed at the green hedgehog.

"Hey what about you?" Sonic smiled pointing towards the orange echidna known as Luna.

"Me? Well I drowned." She replied with a shake of her drenched quills that will never get dry.

"See guys this is why I don't swim." He squeaked.

"How about –"Shadow began before being cut off by the grey wolf.

"Orgy." She smirked.

"Mephilie's? I didn't even know you were alive...or dead I forgot."Knuckles thought.

"I'm neither, I am not among the living neither am I among the dead, I just stay here for my sister and sludge." He informed.

"How about you?" Cream asked as she turned towards the blue rabbit beside her, everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Well, I had masteroiditus, it made me slowly bleed, and my family couldn't afford the surgery so I slowly died, but at least in these revelations I got to meet you." He smiled, a genuine smile not one that was tainted by his cold energy.

"What do you all want with us?" Amy shrieked, still not able to comprehend the fact her friends were talking and laughing with these things.

"Some of us want revenge, and others want to cross over...to stop the pain from being alone or from constantly getting to re live your death over and over again." Hollie sighed as she looked outside the window, "You know some of us only want to feel the wind in our quills again."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

wow haven't uploaded in AGES i actually wrote this but didn't finish it... any way I would love it if you R&R or PM i need opinions on how it should end, remeber no flames.


End file.
